


First of many

by rosebison



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Manchester City
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8415787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosebison/pseuds/rosebison
Summary: 本哈明來到曼徹斯特與父親一起過聖誕節，而貼心的老爸帶上了兒子最喜歡的隊員。





	

「就要聖誕節了呢…。」越過摩天輪的玻璃車門，席爾瓦遠遠瞭望著曼徹斯特夜晚的天際線。

 

地面上五彩繽紛的裝飾照明一簇簇的亮著，原本已經足夠繁榮的工業大城由於佳節將近，變得更加燈火通明。

 

能在英超賽程進入瘋狂的聖誕快車之前忙裡偷閒來遊樂場放鬆一下，的確是不錯的主意。

 

…況且，如此天真可愛的孩子的請求，席爾瓦根本無法拒絕。

 

「…Feliz Navidad ！」小男孩奶聲奶氣地祝賀著，剛好露出他缺了好幾顆門牙的上排牙齒。

 

遊樂園中央的摩天輪上，啃完最後一口沾滿了冰淇淋的甜筒餅乾，嘴巴再度閒下來的本哈明又變回了好動的小男孩。

 

「呵，Benjamin太著急了喔，離真正聖誕節還有好幾天呢。」

 

阿根廷男孩烏溜溜的大眼睛裝滿了調皮的笑意…這孩子真是越長越精緻漂亮了，想當初第一次見到他的時候還是個肉呼呼的白胖糰子，轉眼間卻都到了換牙的年紀。

 

遺傳自母系的清秀五官配上父親的英挺輪廓，只要身材別太抱歉，在可以預期的未來，肯定會有無數純情少女（也許還會包括一些少男）為他而神傷吧。

 

「因為David叔叔和爸比接下來會很忙，先提前祝David叔叔聖誕快樂…。」似乎是越說越不好意思，本哈明怯生生地躲進了坐在對面的父親懷裡。「我會在電視機前面給David叔叔加油…。」

 

「哈哈…真的嗎？謝謝。」因為實在太可愛了，席爾瓦忍不住出手揉了揉對方那頭柔軟的細黑毛髮。

 

都害羞成這樣子了還能講出如此有情聖潛能的話，看來嘴巴甜是種遺傳吶…。

 

「下次有主場比賽的時候再來幫David和爸比加油吧！」受不了自家兒子與隊友佔據彼此注意力的時間實在太長了，不甘寂寞的阿根廷前鋒跳出來插話。

 

「Benja在的時候爸比都會特別有精神喔！」

 

「…嗯！」本哈明將頭埋進父親的胸前，笑得甜滋滋的。

 

「啊，對了。」阿奎羅像想起了什麼似地一拍大腿。「Benjamin，你上次說想要看David叔叔和我錄節目對吧？」

 

「節目？」

 

「嗯！上次我跟他說隊上幫我們錄了『My first』系列的節目，然後Benja他就一直吵著要看David和我的節目。」

 

「啊…我們的都還沒上傳呢。」席爾瓦心領神會地點點頭。

 

這麼說來，作為隊上頭牌，阿奎羅的錄影肯定是會留到歐戰關鍵比賽或是德比前漲聲勢時才會公開吧。

 

「是啊，也不知道我們的節目要等到猴年馬月才會播映。」阿根廷前鋒像是有所期待地搓著手。「吶～我們來錄個給Benjamin專屬的『第一次』特別節目吧？」

 

「哎？」不知為何，席爾瓦隱約覺得自己聞到了謎樣的、陰謀的味道。

 

「我們兩個？『第一次』？」

 

「嗯！我們兩個給Benjamin的、特別的『第一次』！」

 

「第一次！」本哈明快樂地跟著拍手叫好，亮晶晶的純真眼神簡直令人無法拒絕。

 

「David叔叔和爹地的第一次！」

 

「……是足球的。」席爾瓦微弱地反駁著。雖然很想糾正這奇怪的用詞，然而童言無忌，也不知從何計較才好。

 

「都一樣嘛～」另個當事者似乎根本沒有澄清的意思，一個勁地繼續著他的說服大業。

 

「…Benjamin，來和David叔叔說謝謝吧，嗯？」

 

阿奎羅抓過兒子肩膀面對席爾瓦，兩對同個模子印出來的亮晶晶大眼睛齊齊對上受害者的目光。

 

「謝謝David叔叔～♡」本哈明乖巧地聽從了父親的指示。

 

「……。」竟然利用無敵可愛的兒子推人入坑，太奸詐了。

 

箭在弦上不得不發，席爾瓦只能無奈地點頭同意本次訪問。

 

「唉…好吧。」

 

「好的～！那要開始錄了喔！」一把摟過尚在猶豫的席爾瓦，阿奎羅動作流暢地抽出手機，將自拍鏡頭對準了兩人的下巴。

 

「…David和Kun的第一次！Action！」

 

阿根廷前鋒點下手機界面上的錄影按鍵。

 

「你第一次知道我是在？」

 

「……世青賽場上。」望著手機畫面上自己角度詭異的雙下巴，西班牙人無奈地說。

 

「第一次同場競技是？」

 

似乎是嫌豎起的錄影畫面不夠空間，阿根廷人將自己整個臉頰貼上了席爾瓦的。

 

「…西甲聯賽，瓦倫西亞對陣馬德里競技。」

 

雖然兩張小圓臉要擠在9:16的畫面裡有些辛苦，總之體貼的西班牙人並沒有拒絕隊友的身體接觸。

 

「我們真正認識是在？」阿奎羅原本搭在席爾瓦肩上的手微妙地開始向上位移。

 

「2011年夏天，你轉會過來。」

 

脖子上阿根廷人熱呼呼的掌心帶來了微妙的戰慄感，然而想到半公尺外本哈明那張期待的小臉，席爾瓦調整一下自己的坐姿繼續接受挑戰。

 

「我們第一次約會是在？」

 

「約會…？」席爾瓦歪頭努力思考，這人肯定是用錯單字了。「…我們第一次吃飯嗎？在你的歡迎會上。」

 

「咦？原來你覺得那個就是約會嗎…？」阿奎羅若有所思的搔著他鬍渣沒刮乾淨的雙下巴，將席爾瓦拉得更近了。

 

「？」

 

「嘿嘿，沒事！」

 

「我們第一次接吻是在？」

 

「啊？」不可置信的回望隊友，這人到底在說什麼傻話？竟然在自己兒子面前開這種玩笑，簡直無法理解。

 

「我們根本就沒———

 

電光石火間，感到一隻不知何時壓上後腦勺的手，當席爾瓦察覺對方的臉龐佔滿自己視野的時候已經來不及了。

 

啾。  
並非濕黏的情慾交流，阿根廷人的嘴唇只是輕輕的啄了一下目標同樣乾爽的唇瓣就放開了。

 

「……！？！？」驚得說不出話來的席爾瓦只能伸手罩住自己大半張臉，面紅耳赤。

 

「欸嘿，David和Kun的第一次接吻…是在曼徹斯特的摩天輪上。」阿奎羅得意的宣佈。

 

「爹地～我也想和David叔叔親親！」似乎根本沒意識到自己目擊了多麼重大的一幕，本哈明歡呼著也想分一杯羹。

 

「嘴不行喔！不過～其他部分的話勉強也是可以的啦。」

 

「Kun…！」成何體統，做老爸的竟然和自己兒子計較了起來。

 

「當然！以後還會有很多很多喔。」轉過頭來的阿奎羅嘿嘿一笑，作了個嘴歪眼斜的滑稽鬼臉，又一次將臉靠了上來。

 

「！！」

 

傳遞過來的只是柔和的溫度…如同和煦的陽光般，令人無法拒絕的親吻。

 

「唉嘿！這樣就是第二次啦…！」阿奎羅意猶未盡地舔舔嘴唇，放開對隊友的箝制。

 

「爸比好詐…！」嘟嘴，持有地球上最強足球基因的男孩跳上大人們好不容易空下來的大腿空間，和自家老爸打鬧起來。

 

「就算是本哈明，爸比也不會退讓的！」

 

「唉…隨便你們了。」無奈地觀賞眼前這對笑得一臉放肆的阿根廷父子檔，席爾瓦只能呵呵苦笑。「你們在摩天輪到達地面前要和解啊……。」

 

「在這之前就會分出勝負了！」

 

「我會打贏爸比的！」

 

「想得美！還早還早！」說到這裡，阿奎羅奮力自兒子毫無傷害力的鎖喉技中掙脫出來。

 

「David！來個第三次給Benjamin瞧瞧！」

 

「……。」

 

深深望進對方瞳孔深處從來不曾過期的、屬於少年的天真可愛。

 

……你除了喜歡上他之外根本別無選擇。

 

 

『啾。』

 

 

 

【END】

**Author's Note:**

> 2015聖誕節企劃。  
> 結果文中兩人最後都沒有錄My first⋯⋯。


End file.
